Reason
by ViraYuuki
Summary: just BelxFran fic. RnR please


**MUAHAHAHAHA BIKIN FIC KHR LAGI XD. Fic ini oneshot loh, fic pairing chara fave author; BelxFran. KYAAA I LOVE FRAN SO MUCH / #abaikan. Fic sangat, sangat singkat malah . AUTHOR STRESS GARA-GARA FIC FIRST DATE (Hetalia), YOU ARE MY MASTER CHAPTER 4 AMA NAMIMORI CAFÉ CHAPTER 1 KEHAPUS DI FLASH DISK DDX. Yang menanti You Are My Master ama namimori Café ,sabar ya T^T.**

**Title: REASON**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: BelphegorxFran**

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti, Fran punya Bel seorang. Mammon dikemanain?, udah mokad juga ditanyain *dihajar mammon fans***

**Warning: OOC, BL, TYPO? ADA! Author sediain ntu buat Readers #plak**

"Oi, Bel senpai" Ucap Fran dengan nada monoton seperti biasa.

"Apa Kodok jelek?" Tanya Bel tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tetap berlari melompati pohon-pohon di halaman markas Varia.

"Kita mau berlari sampai mana? Bukankah kita disuruh Squallo senpai untuk berlatih bersama di sekitar wilayah Varia saja, kenapa kita berlari semakin mendekati gerbang belakang?" Tanya Fran sambil membetulkan posisi 'topi kodok' yang diberikan Fran padanya saat pertama masuk Varia.

"Ushishishishi, pangeran hanya mengajakmu ke tempat yang tidak mungkin makhluk Anti sosial sepertimu pernah mengunjunginya" jawab Fran dengan senyum licik seperti biasanya

"Kau mengejekku, pangeran gagal?" Fran hanya menghela napas karena partner nya yang narsis ga ketulungan itu.

JLEEEB

"Ittai yo, senpai" Pisau Bel sudah menancap tepat di dahi Fran . Fran hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan kasar atau lebih tepatnya percobaan pembunuhan yang selalu diterimanya. Kemudian Fran mengambil tiga buah pisau yang masih menancap di dahi nya.

"Ushishishi , jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Fran. Saat keluar dari lingkup Varia ini, Kita bukan Senpai-Kohai lagi" Jelas Bel yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan dan berjalan menuju Fran yang ikut berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu Baka-Ouji?" Fran semakin bingung -walau wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa- dengan ucapan senpainya tadi, dan dia memanggilnya 'Fran'?, bukankah dia biasanya memanggilnya dengan berbagai sebutan aneh seperti Kodok bodoh atau apapun yang pasti baru kali ini senpainya memanggil namanya. 'apakah senpai sakit?' pikir Fran.

"Cih, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu, Fran" bel semakin mendekati Fran . Fran yang menyadari alarm bahaya yang berada di otaknya sedang berbunyi langsung mundur teratur sampai punggung Fran menabrak tembok pagar belakang Varia.

"Bukankah senpai juga memberikan panggilan menjijikan dan topi bodoh ini?" Ujar Fran dan langsung melepaskan topi kodok yang selalu dipakainya.

"JANGAN DILEPAS!" Teriak Bel sambil menahan tangan Fran dan memakaikan kembali topi tersebut.

"!" Pertama kalinya dia melihat Bel teriak untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Topi kodok ini, huh?.

"Kau- cih!" Bel memukul tembok tepat beberapa senti dari wajah Fran. "Kenapa pangeran sepertiku bisa tertarik rakyat jelata sepertimu,huh?" Gumam Bel. Fran juga mendengar perkataan Bel barusan. Tertarik apanya?.

'Aku menarik untuk disakitinya dengan pisau-pisau kesayangannya itu? bukankah setiap menit pisau itu selalu sukses menancap di tubuhku?' Pikir Fran .

Bel menarik rambut Fran kebawah, Fran hanya menggumam 'Ittai' walaupun masih bermuka datar. Bel memperhatikan wajah kohainya dengan serius. Tidak lama kemudian, Bel melepas tangannya dari rambut halus Fran. Fran semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Bel hari ini, ditambah Bel yang langsung memeluknya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Pikir Fran.

"Fran, jangan pernah sekalipun kau meninggalkanku. KUMOHON!" Bel semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menekan kepala Fran dibahu nya. Walaupun ekspresi Fran masih datar, tetapi terlihat seburat kemerahan di wajah Fran.

"Bel senpai?" Fran hanya bisa diam dan tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Air? Tapi hari ini cerah, tak ada mendung satu pun.

Bel melepas pelukan Fran. Dan akhirnya Fran mengetahui asal air tadi, ternyata bukan Iler senpainya, tetapi air mata?. Fran melihat pipi senpainya basah kerena air mata. Mata Bel masih tertutup poni nya. Fran mengusap air mata Bel dengan tangannya dan merapikan poni Bel sampai terlihatlah mata Bel yang merah karena air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Senpai"

"Fran, kau mengingatkanku dengan teman sejak kecilku yang dibunuh Rassiel. Walaupun aku menganggapnya hanya teman baikku. Tapi kau, aku baru mengenalmu beberapa tahun saja, tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang ingin kumiliki dan aku. . . " Ucapan Bel terhenti karena jari telunjuk Fran sekarang berada di bibir Belphegor.

"Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, senpai" Kata Fran terus terang. Fran menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terarah ke tangan Bel "Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Fran meraih tangan Bel dan menempelkannya di dada nya.

"Kenapa setelah dipeluk senpai, jantungku berdegup kencang?. Apa ini sebuah penyakit?" Tanya Fran polos. Fran melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Bel

"Padahal, walau aku sering dipeluk beberapa orang –lelaki maupun perempuan- seperti Shishou maupun M.M. tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Waktu kecil, aku diberi tahu seseorang kalau jantungku berdegup tidak normal saat dekat dengan orang lain, berarti aku. . . "

"Jatuh Cinta?" Jawab Bel dan Fran mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Berarti kita sama" Bel tersenyum lembut, bukan senyum licik yang biasa dia berikan pada Fran saat dirinya menyiksa kohainya itu.

"Maksud senpai?" Tanya Fran masih bingung

"Maksudku ini" Bel menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Fran. Fran membelakkan matanya, dan refleks dia mendorong Bel.

"Kenapa?" Bel terlihat sedih, takut bahwa orang yang disukainya itu membencinya.

"Saat aku melihat Shishou berciuman dengan Hibari-san, aku bertanya kenapa mereka melakukan itu?. Shishou menjawab, kalau orang yang berciuman itu-"

"Saling mencintai?" Potong Bel. Fran kembali mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berarti, aku dan senpai saling mencintai. Begitu?" Tanya Fran

"Ya. Dan, aku berniat mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk mengatakan itu. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak perlu mengatakannya disana" Senyum licik kembali menghiasi wajah Bel

"Maksud senpai?"

"Cih, kau memang tidak pernah diajari bagaimana membaca situasi selain saat bertarung ya?. Kau juga tidak pernah diajari bagaimana mengeluarkan emosimu, huh?" Bel langsung mengangkat Fran dengan Bridal Style dan loncat dari pagar Varia. Bel melompati gedung-gedung tinggi dan melewati gang-gang kecil .Kemudian sampailah mereka ditempat tujuannya.

"Laut?"

"Kau pasti belum pernah kesini sebelumnya kan?" Tanya Bel sambil menurunkan Fran.

"Ah, Sou" Fran tersenyum, pertama kalinya Bel melihat Fran tersenyum, lebih tepatnya melihat fran menunjukkan emosinya.

"Syukurlah, kau sepertinya menyukainya" Bel tersenyum dan kembali menggendong Fran dan menjatuhkannya di laut.

"Senpai, bajuku basah" Protes Fran dan kembali dengan wajah robotnya

"Memang itu tujuan kita ke laut, Fran"

"Eh?"

"AYO KITA BERMAIN!.Cepat lepas bajumu, Fran!" Bel menark-narik baju Fran . Fran juga menarik bajunya agar tidak terlepas. Dan bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang, Readers?

**O.W.A.R.I**

**TAMAT TAMAT TAMAT! ONESHOT GAJE XDDD. Ah, kalau aja di animenya ada unsur BL dikit aja! Duhh~~ /m\ *gigit bantal*.**

**Ah, pokoke Ripyu Ripyu Ripyu! #maksa.**

**See You Next Fic \^w^/.**


End file.
